


11:11

by kooob



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Cancer, M/M, Suicide, gay relationship, this is like..kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooob/pseuds/kooob
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is lost, but Park Chanyeol is there to set him on his way.





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a tumblr prompt: “its 11:11 nd ur sitting at the edge of a dock drinking peach tea staring down at the black waves of the ocean nd ur head kinda hurts nd ur heart feels heavy” 
> 
> ( tw // mention of suicide attempt and not-really graphic but an abuse scene )
> 
> thanks to my bud matt for helping me get this going.

11:11. Baekhyun shut his eyes gently and made a wish for all to be normal again. Of course, that would never come true. His parents threw him out when he tried to kill himself, why they did this instead of help him Baekhyun still doesn’t know. When Baekhyun didn’t know where to go, Chanyeol was there. Chanyeol, with his old pink Volkswagen, pulled up next to a lost-looking bloody-faced Baekhyun with bags surrounding him and asked if he needed help.

-

As soon as Baekhyun stepped inside the house, he knew something was up. His father slammed the front door shut and angrily stomped over to him and punched him with all his strength.

“Dad what the fuck?” Baekhyun yelled, cupping his bruising face and trying not to cry.

“I should be asking you the same question. What the fuck were you thinking? Were you trying to give us a bad name? Have us be known as the family whose only child fucking killed himself? Huh? Ungrateful bitch, after all the money your mother and I spent on your fucking treatments, you decide the only thing left to do is kill yourself like a fucking pussy, huh? I ought to hit you again.” And so he did. Again. And again. It was only when Baekhyun’s right eye was completely swollen shut and his mother yelled for him to stop did he stop.

“Just go, Baekhyun, I packed all your stuff for you. Just go.” His mother was crying, not as much as Baekhyun, but still crying. Baekhyun scrambled to get his bag, and he ran out the door before he could hear another word his father could say. He ran until his legs screamed at him to stop, and even then he kept walking at a fast pace.

Baekhyun didn’t know he was lost until he looked up at one of the street signs he passed. he stopped in his tracks, setting his bag down and looking around.

“Need some help?” Baekhyun jumped at the sudden voice, he didn’t notice the old pink Volkswagen pull up next to him or the attractive driver with a nice voice and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“U-um, yes. Could you point me in the direction of the nearest hotel or something?” Baekhyun asked, cursing his unsteady voice.

“Get in.”

Baekhyun threw his stuff in the back of the Volkswagen before climbing into the passenger's seat. The driver, still unnamed, shifted out of park and into drive before beginning the journey to Baekhyun’s future hotel.

“I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” He said, finishing off his cigarette and dropping it out the window.

“I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun said quietly, cracking his knuckles out of nervous habit.

“So, are you going to tell me why your face is all bloodied up?” The driver, Chanyeol, asked. Baekhyun doesn’t know why, but he ended up spilling his whole story to this stranger. “Why don’t you just come with me?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun finished talking.

“But we don’t even know each other.”

“Then we’ll get to know each other.”

“Where exactly would we be going?”

“Anywhere you want, baby doll.”

“Fine, I’m in.”

-

11:13. Baekhyun hates the song that just came on. His least favorite song. Chanyeol’s least favorite song too, Baekhyun doesn’t even know why it’s on this tape. The cold ocean breeze whips through his hair and he feels the ocean waves lap his toes as he lets his legs hang over the edge of the dock. Baekhyun sighs and lays back on the dock as he remembers the first time he told Chanyeol about his real condition.

-

“Hey, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks. Neither of them had talked in awhile, content with watching the scenery go by and listening to the music of Chanyeol’s playlist.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you try to kill yourself?” Chanyeol briefly glances at Baekhyun, before looking back at the road. Baekhyun sharply inhales, he wasn’t expecting that question.

“Oh um, I have this thing and I just thought it wasn’t really worth it, you know, trying to beat it if it made my life miserable.” Baekhyun answered, playing with the sleeve of his sweater.

“What thing?” Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun winces.

“I didn’t really want to tell you, I don’t want you to pity me like everyone else.” Baekhyun says.

“Just tell me, I won’t pity you.” Chanyeol says, stealing another glance at Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes a deep breath.

“I have stage three leukemia.”

“What?” Chanyeol, pulls the VW over to the side of the road and looks at Baekhyun for real, “Baekhyun oh my god I-”

“See! See! This is exactly what I didn’t fucking want.” Baekhyun almost-yells.

“I know, I know I just- I know there is medicine you need to take, and I know that you need to see a doctor or something.”

“Chanyeol, I don’t need to do anything! Why can’t you just leave it fucking be! Pretend I never told you.” Baekhyun doesn’t want to get angry with Chanyeol, but he just hated this. He hated talking about this. Even though he knew they would have had to talk about it someday, maybe it was better now rather than later.

“Baekhyun I know this is hard, I really do, I know how you feel please just- listen to me this once.”

“How the fuck would you know how I feel?”

“Because I fucking had cancer! I had osteoporosis, okay? I didn’t tell you because I was afraid it was going to come back or something!” Both boys are crying now, in the old pink Volkswagen pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Baekhyun feels the urge to hug Chanyeol, and he does, bumping into Chanyeol’s Arizona peach tea resting in the cup holder in the process.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I promise I won’t keep any more secrets from you. No more secrets.” Baekhyun whispers, face buried in Chanyeol’s neck and eyes closed with the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers running through his hair.

“No more secrets.” Chanyeol whispers back.

-

11:15. Baekhyun sits up and takes a sip of his Arizona peach tea, Chanyeol’s favorite. Being around Chanyeol for six months, Baekhyun grew to like it as well. As Baekhyun examines his can of tea, his mind takes him back to the first time Chanyeol and he admitted their feelings for each other.

-

“Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s small voice filled up the quiet motel room, and Chanyeol turned in bed to face Baekhyun.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and soothing.

“What are we?” They had just had amazing sex, and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t want this to be a regular thing, but he wanted to know what Chanyeol’s feelings were.

“Well, we are friends with benefits, unless you would like to be something more, to which I would not complain because I happen to really, really like you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat. Chanyeol actually likes him back.

“Well, since you’re not complaining, would you like to be something more with me?” Baekhyun asks.

“Of course I would, always.”

“So this is what we are, something more.”

“Something more.” Chanyeol confirms.

-

11:17. Baekhyun is filled with hurt and anger and sadness and every other sad emotion. He stares down at the black waves, his head starting to hurt and his heart feeling heavy and ugly. It starts to rain, almost just a light mist, but enough to soak Baekhyun thoroughly if he stays out here as long as he plans to. He misses Chanyeol, he misses his parents, he misses being normal. He curses Chanyeol’s stupid cancer for taking him away from him. He curses his own cancer, for taking him away from being normal and for taking him away from his parents.

Before Chanyeol died, his last wish was for Baekhyun to keep living, and Baekhyun did, until now. He’s over this, this whole thing. Baekhyun lets out the strangled scream that had been building up inside of him as he gets up and runs to the old pink VW. Baekhyun tears through his bag until he finally finds it.

11:19. Baekhyun throws the cap off the bottle and pours all the contents left into his hand, putting them all in his mouth and swallowing them with the last gulp of Arizona peach tea. Baekhyun takes the polaroid of him and Chanyeol kissing out of his pocket and holds it to his chest as he lays down on the floor of the car. Baekhyun lets a few tears slip out of his eyes as he looks around the old pink VW, things starting to get blurry.

Byun Baekhyun died on November 27th, 1992 at 11:21PM.


End file.
